Disney's Raw Toonage: Bonkers, Marsupilami
Disney's Raw Toonage: Bonkers, Marsupilami & Co is a half-hour show on the Disney Channel american animated television series of production on The Walt Disney Television Animation with the year of 2000-2004, The programm was Toon Disney Channel aired in (2005-2009). The theme song is performed by Brain Setzer. The spin-off episodes of Disney's Bonkers, Disney's Marsupilami, Disney's Raw Toonage and Disney's Shnookums and Meat. *eight key segments of: **#'He's Bonkers D. Bobcat': A "He's Bonkers" Cartoon, starring Bonkers D. Bobcat. **#'Raw Toonage (Host Segment)': A "host" segment which serves as a wraparound for the other cartoons. Totally Tastless Videos: "Totally Tastless Video", each of which is either a parody or music video. **#'Marsupilami': A Marsupilami Cartoon. **#'Goofy': The 06 episode of Disney's Raw Toonage: "Totally Tastless Videos - Goofy's Guide to the Olympics". **#'Sebastian the Crab from "The Little Mermaid"': A main character with The Little Mermaid segment of Marsupilami. **#'Shnookums & Meat!': A "Shnookums and Meat" Cartoon. **#'Pith Possum - Super-Dynamic Possum of Tomorrow': A cartoon segment of The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show. **#'Tex Tinster - The Best of the West': A cartoon segment of The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show. Premise Bonkers D. Bobcat and the all other guests take over the Disney characters on nightclub into Raw Toonage live in Toontown. Voice cast talents *Jim Cummings as Bonkers D. Bobcat / Maurice the Gorilla / Norman the Poacher/ Pete/ Tigger (voice) *Frank Welker as The Frog / Toots / Fall Apart Rabbit / Meat the Dog / Leonardo the Lion (voice) *Steve Mackall as Marsupilami (voice) *Bill Farmer as Goofy (voice) *Russi Taylor as Webby Vanderquack/ Baby Gonzo (voice) *Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian the Crab (voice) *Tony Anselmo as Roderick Lizzard (voice) *Corey Burton as Professor Ludwig Von Drake / Tuttle Turtle / The Mad Hatter (voice) *Maurice LaMarche as The March Hare (voice) *June Foray as Tanya Trunk (voice) *Jason Marsden as Shnookums the Cat (voice) *René Auberjonois as Chef Louie (voice) *Jeff Bennett as Jitters D. Dog / Pith Possum / Tex Tinster (voice) *Nancy Cartwright as Fawn Deer (voice) *Rodger Bumpass as Grumbles the Grizzly (voice) *Dan Castellaneta as Stewart the Elephant (voice) *Charles Adler as Edraudo the Leopard (voice) Guest stars with Additional Voices *Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck (from DuckTales) (voice) *Christine Cavanaugh as Gosalyn Mallard (from Darkwing Duck) (voice) *Tim Curry as Don Karnage (from TaleSpin) (voice) *Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack (from DuckTales and Darkwing Duck) (voice) *Jim Carrey as Captain Hook (from Peter Pan of Raw Toonage Episode 02) (voice) *Jeff Bennett as Jiminy Cricket (from Pinocchio) (voice) *S. Scott Bullock as Scuttle (from The Little Mermaid) (voice) *Brain Cummings as Baloo (from TaleSpin) / Fat Cat (from Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) (voice) *Tress MacNeillie as Tinker Bell (from Peter Pan) (voice) *Rita Moreno as Magica DeSpell (from DuckTales) (voice) *Gary Owners as Badly Animated Man (from Raw Toonage episode #11) (voice) *Rob Paulson as Wart (from Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) (voice) *Kath Soucie as Mepps (from Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) (voice) *Dave Thomas as Mole (from Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) (voice) *Pat Fraley as Wildcat (from TaleSpin) (voice) *Dave Coulier as Baby Animal *Frank Welker as Baby Kermit *Jodi Carlisle as Professor Owl (voice) Characters by Disney movies/TV shows *'Bonkers', '''Marsupilami', Raw Toonage and Shnookums and Meat: Bonkers D. Bobcat, , Jitters D. Dog, Fawn Deer, Toots, Tanya Trunk, Roderick Lizzard, Tuttle Turtle, Fall Apart Rabbit, Grumbles the Grizzly, Marsupilami, Maurice the Gorilla, Norman the Poacher, Leonardo the Lion, Stewart the Elephant, Edraudo the Leopard, Sebastian the Crab, Chef Louie, Professor Ludwig Von Drake, The Mad Hatter, The March Hare, Webby Vanderquack, The Frog, Webby Vanderquack, Shnookums the Cat, Meat the Dog, Pith Possum and Tex Tinster *'Disney Classic Cartoons': Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Daisy Duck, Gus Goose, Goofy, Max Goof, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Mike the Microphone, Humphrey the Bear, Ranger J. Audobon Woodloore, Salty the Seal, Baby Shelby, Mrs. Turtle, Louie the Mountain Lion, Dinah the Dachshund, Butch the Bulldog, Mr. Jollyland, Chip 'n' Dale, Clara Cluck, Peg Leg Pete, Mortimer Mouse, The Phantom Bolt, The Three Little Pigs, The Big Bad Wolf, Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, Little Hiawatha, Elmer Elephant, The Flying Mouse, Professor Owl and Silly Symphonies / Black and White / Special Cartoons / Mickey Mouse Works Characters *'The Disney Afternoon': Cubbi Gummi, Sunni Gummi, Cavin, Princess Calla, Toadie, Mrs. Breakley, Scrooge McDuck, Magica DeSpell, Launchpad McQuack, Gadget, Fat Cat, Wart, Mepps, Mole, Rebecca, Molly, Kit, Wildcat, Don Karnage, Darkwing Duck, Gosayln Mallard, Pete J.R, Badly Animated Man and Pepper-Ann *'Servants' Entrance': The Egg and the Butter *'Hollywood Party': Mickey Mouse (Black and White) *'The Academy Award Review of Walt Disney Cartoons': Flowers and Trees, Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, Three Orphan Kittens, Monty Countrymouse, Abner Citymouse, The Owl from "The Old Mill", Ferdinand the Bull, The Ugly Duckling and The Kitten from "Lend A Paw" *'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs': Snow White, Bashful, Sleepy, Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Dopey, Sneezy, The Forest Animals, The Prince, The Magic Mirror, Humbert the Huntsman, The Two Vultures, The Raven and The Wicked Queen/Evil Witch *'Pinocchio': Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Figaro, Cleo, The Blue Fairy, The Coachman, Lampwick, John Worthington Foulfellow, Gideon and Stromboli *'Fantasia': The Wizard, The Sorcerer Brooms, The Characters of "Dance of the Hours" and "The Pastoral Symphony", Chernabog and the Bald Mountain Ghosts *'Behind the Scenes at the Walt Disney Studios': Casey Jr, The Horse from "How to Ride a Horse" and Baby Weems *'Dumbo': Dumbo, Timothy Mouse, the Crows, The Mean Elephants and Pink Elephants *'The Reluctant Dragon': The Dragon, Sir Giles and the Boy *'Bambi': Bambi, Faline, Thumper, Friend Owl, Ronno and Flower *'Victory Air Through Power': Mr. Serversky *'Saludos Amigos': Pedro the Plane *'The Three Caballeros': Panchito Pastoles, José Carioca, Pablo the Penguin, The Aracuan Bird and the Flying Gauchito *'Song of the South': Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear *'Make Mine Music': Peter, Sascha the Bird, Sonja the Duck, Ivan the Cat, Casey, Willie the Whale and Professor Tetti-Tatti *'Fun and Fancy Free': Bongo, Lulubelle and Willie the Giant *'Melody Time': Pecos Bill, Widowmaker, Slue Foot Sue, Johnny Appleseed, Johnny's Angel, Little Toot and Big Toot *'The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad': J. Thaddeus Toad, Ratty the Water Rat, Moley the Mole, Angus MacBadger, Ichabod Crane, Katrina Van Tassel, Brom Bones and The Headless Horseman *'So Dear to My Heart': Danny the Sheep and the Owl *'Cinderella': Cinderella, Prince Charming, The Fairy Godmother, Jacques, Gus, The Grand Duke, The King, Lucifer, Anastasia, Drizella and Lady Tremaine *'Alice in Wonderland': Alice, The White Rabbit, The Cheshire Cat, Dodo, Tweedledee, Tweedledum, The Walrus and the Carpenter, The Caterpillar, The King of Hearts and The Queen of Hearts *'Ben & Me': Amos Mouse and Benjamin Franklin *'Peter Pan': Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, The Lost Boys, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, Princess Tiger Lily, The Mermaids, The Pirates, The Crocodile, Mr. Smee and Captain Hook *'Lady and the Tramp': Lady, The Tramp, Jock, Trusty, Peggy, Tony, Joe, Aunt Sarah and Si and Am *'Donald in Mathemagic-Land': The Queen-Player (Red) and The King-Player (White) *'Sleeping Beauty': Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, King Hubert and Stefan, The Queen, The Owl, Diablo, Goons and Maleficent *'Goliath II': Goliath II, Goliath II's mother, The Bird and Raja the Tiger *'101 Dalmatians': Pongo, Perdita, The 99 Dalmatian Puppies, Roger Radcliffe, Anita Radcliffe, The Colonel, Horace and Jasper Badun and Cruella DeVil *'The Sword in the Stone': Arthur (Wart), Merlin, Archimedes the Owl, Mad Madame Mim, Sir Pelinore, Sir Kay and Sir Ector *'Mary Poppins': The Penguin Waiters and the Fox *'The Jungle Book': Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, Colonel Hathi, King Louie, Kaa, Shere Khan, The 4 Vultures, Flunkey, The Monkeys, Winifred, Junior, Akela and Shanti *'The Love Bug': Herbie the Love Bug *'The AristoCats': Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Marie, Toulouse, Berlioz, Roquefort the Mouse, Scat Cat and the Alley Cats, Napoleon, Lafyette, Amelia Gabble, Abigali Gabble, Uncle Waldo and Edgar Balthazar *'Bedknobs and Broomsticks': King Leonaids the Lion, The Secertary Bird, The Soccer Player Animals, Fisherman Bear and Mr. Cobfish *'Robin Hood': Robin Hood, Little John, Fair Tuck, Skippy Rabbit, Toby Tortoise, Shrieff of Nottingham, Sir Hiss and Prince John *'The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh': Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Eeyore, Gopher, Owl, Christopher Robin and Heffalumps and Woozles *'Pete and Elliot the Dragon': Elliot the Dragon *'The Small One': The Donkey and the Boy *'The Rescuers': Bernard, Miss Bianca, Orville, Evinrude, Penny, Brutus and Nero, Mr. Snoops and Madame Medusa *'The Fox and the Hound': Tod, Copper, Vixie, Big Mama, Dinky, Boomer, Widow Tweed, Chief and Amos Slade *'Tron': Master Control Program *'Mickey's Christmas Carol': Pete as Christmas Ghost and Goofy as Jacob Marley *'The Black Cauldron': Taran, Princess Eliowny, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Hen Wen, Creeper and the Horned King *'Sport Goofy in: Soccermania': Seal Soccer Player, The Beagle Boys and the Goat Soccer Player *'The Great Mouse Detective': Basil of Baker Street, Dr. Dawson, Fidget and Professor Ratigan *'The Brave Little Toaster': Toaster, Kirby, Lampy, Radio and Blanky *'Who Framed Roger Rabbit?': Benny the Cab *'Oliver and Company': Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Francis, Rita, Einstein, Fagin, Jenny, Georgette, Winston, Roscoe and DeSoto and Mr. Sykes *'The Little Mermaid': Ariel, Flounder, Scuttle, King Triton, Prince Eric, Grimsby, Flotsam and Jetsam and Ursula *'The Prince and the Pauper': Captain Pete's guarding of the weasels *'The Rescuers Down Under': Jake, Coby, Marahutte, Wilbur, Frank, Red, Faloo, Polly, Krebbs, Joanna and Percival C. McLeach *'DuckTales: the Movie - Treasure of the Lost Lamp': Geine (Gen), Merlock the Magican and Dijon the Thief *'Beauty and the Beast': Belle, Beast/Prince, Lumiére, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Maurice, LeFou and Gaston *'Aladdin': Aladdin, Geine, Abu, Magic Carpet, Princess Jasmine, Sultan, Iago and Jafar *'The Lion King': Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Rafiki, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed and Scar *'A Goofy Movie': Roxanne *'Pocahontas': Pocahontas, John Smith, Meeko, Percy, Flint and Governor Ratcliffe *'The Hunchback of Notre Dame': Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Hugo, Victor and Laverne and Judge Claude Frollo *'Hercules': Hercules, Megara, Phil, Pegasus, Zeus, The Fates, Pain and Panic and Hades *'Mulan': Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Li Shang, Yao, Ling, Chien-Po and Shan-Yu *'Tarzan': Tarzan, Tantor, Terk, Jane Porter, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Kala, Kerchak, Flynt, Mungo and Clayton *'Fantasia 2000': The characters of "Fantasia 2000" *'An Extremely Goofy Movie': Bobby *'The Emperor's New Groove': Kuzcho, Pacha, Kronk and Yzma *'Atlantis: The Lost Empire': Milo and Kida *'Lilo & Stitch': Lilo and Stitch *'Journey Into the Walt Disney World': Roy E. Disney *'The Haunted Mansion': Madame Leota and the Hitch-Hiking Ghosts Episodes Season 1 (2000) Episode 01: The Stolen Cartoons (Monday, 05. 12. December 2005) Wanting to welcome to Raw Toonage with Bonkers D. Bobcat and the crew, Grumbles the Grizzly and the 3 wicked villains steals the day's cartoons. *Cartoon shorts of: **He's Bonkers D. Bobcat: Petal to the Metal (Bonkers #46) **Raw Toonage (Host Segment): Professor Ludwig Von Drake and Gosayln Mallard (Raw Toonage #10) **Marsupilami: The Hairy Ape (Marsupilami #01) Episode 02: Unplugged Club (Tuesday, 06. 12. December 2005) Edraudo shuts down the power at Raw Toonage in an attempt to stop the show, Bonkers and the gang have to hurry to get everything rolling again. *Cartoon shorts of: **Marsupilami: Hot Spots (Raw Toonage #12) **Sebastian the Crab from "The Little Mermaid": Flambe, Bombe (segment of Marsupilami #13) **Totally Tastless Videos: Goofy's Guide to the Olympics (Raw Toonage #06) Episode 03: Big Bad Wolf Daddy (Wednesday, 07. 12. December 2005) Bonkers is dismayed to learn Marsupilami has invited the Big Bad Wolf who has a tendency to blow the house down to performed by Raw Toonage. *Cartoon shorts of: **Shnookums & Meat!: Kung-Fu Kitty (Shnookums and Meat #08) **Pith Possum - Super-Dynamic Possum of Tomorrow: Dark of the Darker Darkness (Shnookums and Meat #11) **Tex Tinster - The Best of the West: There are Spiders All Over Me! (Shnookums and Meat #13) Episode 04: The Three Caballeros (Thursday, 08. 12. December 2005) When no one remembers Bonkers is the third member of the Three Caballeros, he sets out to redefine himself as the big star of the group... much to the chagrin of Donald Duck and everyone else. *Cartoon shorts of: **He's Bonkers D. Bobcat: Ski Patrol (Bonkers #20) **Sebastian the Crab from "The Little Mermaid": King of the Beach (segment of Marsupilami #01) Episode 05: Timon and Pumbaa (Friday, 09. 12. December 2005) Special guests Timon & Pumbaa decide to split up and each go solo, Bonkers' the one who has to try and get them back together. *Cartoon shorts of: **Totally Tastless Videos: The Porkers' Court (Raw Toonage #07) **Raw Toonage (Host Segment): Bonkers D. Bobcat and Fawn Deer (Raw Toonage #06) **Shnookums & Meat!: Jingle Bells, Something Smells (Shnookums and Meat #12) Episode 06: Gone Goofy (Saturday, 10. 12. December 2005) The budget at Raw Toonage shows that one person needs to be fired and Shnookums and Meat's going to make certain that person is Goofy and not him. *Cartoon shorts of: **He's Bonkers D. Bobcat: Gobble, Gobble Bonkers (Bonkers #35) **Raw Toonage (Host Segment): Launchpad McQuack (Raw Toonage #08) **Shnookums & Meat!: What a Turkey! (Shnookums and Meat #13) Episode 07: Rent Day (Sunday, 11. 12. December 2005) Bonkers accidentally spends at Raw Toonage's rent money on chesse-now he must act quickly to raise enough money to pay landlord Norman before the end of the show. *Cartoon shorts of: **Marsupilami: Working Class Mars (Marsupilami #01) **Raw Toonage (Host Segment): Jitters D. Dog (Raw Toonage #05) **Tex Tinster - The Best of the West: A Fistful of Foodstamps (Shnookums and Meat #01) Episode 08: Jiminy Cricket (Monday, 12. 12. December 2005) When Jiminy Cricket leaves Pinocchio because he hangs out with Pain and Panic, but after he becomes Bonkers' conscience, Jiminy must do what it takes to get them back together. *Cartoon shorts of: **Sebastian the Crab from "The Little Mermaid": Basic Insting (segment of Marsupilami #10) **Totally Tastless Videos: My New Shoes (Raw Toonage #12) Episode 09: Goofy's Valentine Date (Tuesday, 13. 12. December 2005) Fawn Deer and Webby Vanderquack feel sorry for Goofy when he doesn't have a date for Valentine's date so they plan a "blind date" for him that ends with unexpected results. *Cartoon shorts of: **Marsupilami: Romancing the Clone (Marsupilami #05) **Shnookums & Meat!: Dog-Pound Rock **Marsupilami: Prime Mates Forever (Marsupilami #09) Season 2 (2000-2001) Episode 10: Gonzo's Lamp Trade (Wednesday, 14. 12. December 2005) Jafar convinces Gonzo that Bonkers is NOT really his friend, so Gonzo agrees to get the magic lamp in order to get back at Jafar. *Cartoon shorts of: **He's Bonkers D. Bobcat: Draning Cats and Dogs (Bonkers #20) **Marsupilami: Houba, Houba! Episode 11: Sebastian's Pumbaa Prank (Thursday, 15. 12. December 2005) Grumbles uses an escalating prank rivaly between Marsupilami and Sebastian to corrupt the villain into attempting to sink up at Raw Toonage with the unwilling aid of smelly warthog Pumbaa. *Cartoon shorts of: **Totally Tastless Videos: Doggie Schnauzer (Raw Toonage #01) **Pith Possum - Super-Dynamic Possum of Tomorrow: The Phantom Mask of the Dark Black Darkness of Black (Shnookums and Meat #01) Episode 12: Thanks to Fawn Deer (Friday, 16. 12. December 2005) When Fawn thinks that she's not wanted at the club she quits, making everyone realize just how important she is to the show. *Cartoon shorts of: **He's Bonkers D. Bobcat: Get Me a Pizza (Hold the Minefold) (Bonkers #40) **Sebastian the Crab from "The Little Mermaid": TV Jeebers (segment of Marsupilami #04) Episode 13: Pith Possum Saves the Day (Saturday, 17. 12. December 2005) Chef Louie uses magic "sleeping apples" to try and shut down at Raw Toonage, Pith Possum is the only one left who can save day. *Cartoon shorts of: **He's Bonkers D. Bobcat: Dogzapoppin' (Bonkers #46) **Marsupilami: Mars Vs. Man (Marsupilami #11) Episode 14: House of Ghosts (Sunday, 18. 12. December 2005) In order to exact his revenge on the gang at Raw Toonage for making fun of his Halloween costume choices, Norman releases a trio of spooks to frighten everyone. *Cartoon shorts of: **Marsupilami: Royal Foil (Marsupilami #12) **Totally Tastless Videos: The Frog Prince of Bei-Air **He's Bonkers D. Bobcat: Sheerluck Bonkers (Bonkers #40) Episode 15: Not So Goofy (Monday, 04. 9. September 2006) Everyone is fed up with Goofy's clumsy antics, so Bonkers hires José Carioca to teach Goofy poise and grace and make him "Un-Goofy". *Cartoon shorts of: **Shnookums & Meat!: Weight for Me (Shnookums and Meat #01) **Raw Toonage (Host Segment): Baloo and Scuttle **Marsupilami: A Spotless Records (Marsupilami #11) Episode 16: Salute to Sports (Tuesday, 05. 9. September 2006) Bonkers tries to avoid losing his temper to prove that he can be a good sport. *Cartoon shorts of: **Marsupilami: The Puck Stops Here (Marsupilami #04) **Shnookums & Meat!: Ow, Hey! (Shnookums and Meat #02) Episode 17: Webby's Debut (Wednesday, 06. 9. September 2006) Fawn Deer feels out when Bonkers gives Jitters D. Dog a chance to performed at the club. *Cartoon shorts of: **Pith Possum - Super-Dynamic Possum of Tomorrow: Night of Darkness (Shnookums and Meat #03) **Totally Tastless Videos: Robin Hoof (Raw Toonage #10) Episode 18: King Larry Swings In (Thursday, 07. 9. September 2006) King Louie's twin-brother Larry wreaks havoc at Raw Toonage. *Cartoon shorts of: **Marsupilami: Toucan Always Get What You Want (Marsupilami #07) **Raw Toonage (Host Segment): Marsupilami and Maurice (Raw Toonage #11) **Marsupilami: Normzan of the Jungle (Marsupilami #02) Episode 19: Everybody Loves Mickey (Friday, 08. 9. September 2006) Bonkers feels underappreicated when Mickey, Donald and Goofy gets all of the attention at the club. *Cartoon shorts of: **Sebastian the Crab from "The Little Mermaid": Crab Scouts (segment of Marsupilami #03) **He's Bonkers D. Bobcat: Pia-Toon **Marsupilami: Bathtime for Maurice (Marsupilami #02) Season 3 (2001-2002) Episode 20: Max's New Car (Monday, 03. 9. September 2007) Max Goof wants a car, but his father Goofy isn't sure that he's responsible enough to own one. After proving how bad a driver his father was younger, Goofy gets him a car hoping he will be more responsible than he was. *Cartoon shorts of: **Pith Possum - Super-Dynamic Possum of Tomorrow: Light or Dark Meat? (Shnookums and Meat #13) **Marsupilami: A Fear of Kites (Marsupilami #06) Episode 21: House of Magic (Tuesday, 04. 9. September 2007) In her attempt to do magic for the audience, Roderick and Tuttle accidentally makes the house disapear, But who arrives Jafar and Iago. The use version of Bibbidli Bobbidli Boo to bring it back. *Cartoon shorts of: **Marsupilami: The Wizard of Mars (Marsupilami #04) **Pith Possum - Super-Dynamic Possum of Tomorrow: Send in the Clones **Marsupilami: Witch Doctor is Which? (Marsupilami #10) Episode 22: Goofy for a Day (Wednesday, 05. 9. September 2007) When Max steats that his father's job is easy, Goofy proves him wrong by making him headwaiter of Raw Toonage for a day. *Cartoon shorts of: **Totally Tastless Videos: All Potato Network (Raw Toonage #02) **Totally Tastless Videos: Coming Attractions (Raw Toonage #09) **Totally Tastless Videos: Nightmare on Rocky Road (Raw Toonage #07) Episode 23: Aladdin's Embarrassing Date (Thursday, 06. 9. September 2007) Aladdin gets a date with Princess Jasmine and the crew at Raw Toonage wants to make it perfect. *Cartoon shorts of: **Sebastian the Crab from "The Little Mermaid": A Boy and his Crab (segment of Marsupilami #11) **Shnookums & Meat!: Poodle Panic (Shnookums and Meat #03) Episode 24: The Bobcat Who Came to Dinner (Friday, 07. 9. September 2007) Bonkers and his crew become very hard-pressed to please Chef Louie. *Cartoon shorts of: **He's Bonkers D. Bobcat: Trailmix Bonkers & The Pony Express (Bonkers #46) **Marsupilami: Hey, Hey! They're the Monkeys (Marsupilami #10) **He's Bonkers D. Bobcat: If (Bonkers #46) Episode 25: Tanya's Big Secret (Saturday, 08. 9. September 2007) Everyone worries when Tanya Trunk announces that she's going to reveal a BIG secret at the end of the show. *Cartoon shorts of: **Marsupilami: Hole in Mars (Marsupilami #03) **Shnookums & Meat!: Bugging Out (Shnookums and Meat #03) Episode 26: Norman's One-Man Show (Sunday, 09. 9. September 2007) Nobody wants to see Norman day at Raw Toonage, With no audience will Norman find out and shut down the club or will they keep it a secret. *Cartoon shorts of: **Marsupilami: The Superstar **Tex Tinster - The Best of the West: For a Few Foodstamps More (Shnookums and Meat #02) **Pith Possum - Super-Dynamic Possum of Tomorrow: Darkness on the Edge of Black (Shnookums and Meat #03) Episode 27: Bonkers and Marsupilami's Big Vacation (Monday, 10. 9. September 2007) Bonkers and Marsupilami's attempts to leave on a much-needed vacation are thwarted by Mad Hatter and March Hare's effots to keep the show on track. *Cartoon shorts of: **He's Bonkers D. Bobcat: Bonkers in Space (Bonkers #20) **Sebastian the Crab from "The Little Mermaid": Sebastian's Caribbean Jambbore **Marsupilami: Mars' Problem Pachydrem (Marsupilami #06) Episode 28: Ludwig Von Drake and the Aracuan Bird (Tuesday, 11. 9. September 2007) The wacky Aracuan Bird is the special guest at Raw Toonage, much to the dismay Professor Ludwig Von Drake who has to try to keep track of him. *Cartoon shorts of: **Marsupilami: Thorn O'Plenty (Marsupilami #09) **Shnookums & Meat!: Pain in the Brain (Shnookums and Meat #07) Episode 29: Where's Minnie? (Wednesday, 12. 9. September 2007) When Minnie goes down into the club's prop basement to find Mickey a birthday surprise and doesn't return, Bonkers thinks she's lost and organizes a rescue party. *Cartoon shorts of: **Pith Possum - Super-Dynamic Possum of Tomorrow: Bride of Darkness (Shnookums and Meat #07) **He's Bonkers D. Bobcat: Get Me to the Church on Time (Bonkers #35) Season 4 (2002-2003) Episode 30: Super Goof (Thursday, 13. 9. September 2007) Goofy becomes "Super Goof" when he eats peanuts contaminated by a weird meteor. *Cartoon shorts of: **Shnookums & Meat!: I.Q You Too (Shnookums and Meat #09) **Pith Possum - Super-Dynamic Possum of Tomorrow: The Darkness, It is Dark (Shnookums and Meat #04) Episode 31: Ladies' Night (Friday, 14. 9. September 2007) Bonkers leaves Fawn Deer in charge of Raw Toonage while he, Marsupilami and the Frog go bowling. Fawn Deer, Webby Vanderquack and Tanya Trunk host Ladies' Night, but Edraudo is obsessed with being a part of the show. *Cartoon shorts of: **He's Bonkers D. Bobcat: Goldjitters and the Three Bobcats (Bonkers #35) **Totally Tastless Videos: Poulltygeist (Raw Toonage #06) **He's Bonkers D. Bobcat: O Cartoon, My Cartoon! (Bonkers #40) Episode 32: House of Crime (Saturday, 15. 9. September 2007) It's mystery when unexplained thefts occurs at Raw Toonage, but surely Roderick and Tuttle's new invention, the "Crimeputer", can solve it. *Cartoon shorts of: **He's Bonkers D. Bobcat: Quest for Firewood (Bonkers #40) **Totally Tastless Videos: CRO Magnum PI (Raw Toonage #03) **Marsupilami: Steamboat Mars (Marsupilami #08) Episode 33: House of Genius (Sunday, 16. 9. September 2007) When things become a little slow at Raw Toonage, Chef Louie creates robots that take over the Raw Toonage. Much to the dismay of Bonkers and the crew. *Cartoon shorts of: **Pith Possum - Super-Dynamic Possum of Tomorrow: Haunt of the Night of Blacker Darkness (Shnookums and Meat #06) **Marsupilami: The Young and the Nestless (Raw Toonage #09) Episode 34: Dennis the Duck (Monday, 17. 9. September 2007) It's Black-and-White Day and a group of black-and-white cartoon characters visits the club, One of those vintage characters. Dennis the Duck wants to make Donald Duck (who never found the old black-and-white toons funny) laugh. *Cartoon shorts of: **Totally Tastless Videos: 3 Ninja Kids **Tex Tinster - The Best of the West: Circus Life Episode 35: Edraudo and the Culture Clash (Tuesday, 18. 9. September 2007) Bonkers thinks Fawn wants a new boyfriend who is more "sophisticated" so he does his best to try and change. *Cartoon shorts of: **Tex Tinster - The Best of the West: Low Paints Drifter (Shnookums and Meat #04) **Marsupilami: Jungle Fever (Marsupilami #13) **Tex Tinster - The Best of the West: The Good, the Bad and the Wiggly (Shnookums and Meat #03) Episode 36: Goofy's Menu Magic (Wednesday, 19. 9. September 2007) It's food day at Raw Toonage, Goofy fills in for Chef Louie after the Chef ate all the food. Bonkers tries to find out how Goofy's been making good food, Later on, Bonkers has Tinkerbell sneak into the kitchen but Goofy mistakens her as the salt shaker, and stew goes flying everywhere. Bonkers learns that Chef Louie was stirring with the Fairy Godmother's wand that was accidentally picked up earlier. *Cartoon shorts of: **Marsupilami: Mar-Soup-Du-Jour (Marsupilami #05) **Raw Toonage (Host Segment): Sebastian the Crab and Chef Louie (Raw Toonage #04) **Marsupilami: Someone's In The Kitchen with Mars (Marsupilami #08) Episode 37: Music Day (Thursday, 20. 9. September 2007) It's music day at Raw Toonage, and the host part Ludwig Von Drake's musical day is that the Quackstreet Boys (Huey, Dewey and Louie) look up, Bonkers and the gang have to find a way to them back together before the guests go into a riot. *Cartoon shorts of: **The Rubber Room Song (Plus Three) from the episode "CasaBonkers" (Bonkers #20) **Pith Possum - Super-Dynamic Possum of Tomorrow: The Light of Darkness (Shnookums and Meat #09) **Raw Toonage (Host Segment): Scrooge McDuck (Raw Toonage #03) **Marsupilami: The Treasure of the Sierra Marsdre (Marsupilami #03) Episode 38: House of Scrooge (Friday, 21. 9. September 2007) Scrooge McDuck thinks that their spending too much money at Raw Toonage so he buys it and makes everything cheap but it's ticking Bonkers and the gang off so they try to get Scrooge to give back the Raw Toonage. *Cartoon shorts of: **Shnookums & Meat!: Night of the Living Shnookums (Shnookums and Meat #11) **Sebastian the Crab from "The Little Mermaid": Sebastian's Party Gras **Tex Tinster - The Best of the West: The Vinyl Fointer (Shnookums and Meat #11) Episode 39: Pith Possum Wants to Fly (Saturday, 22. 9. September 2007) Despite the many characters who can fly, Pith Possum wants to fly like them. He tries tips from the Notre Dame Gargoyles, Scuttle and Dumbo's partner Timothy Mouse. Finally, Bonkers gets Peter to teach him how to fly, While he teachers Pith Possum how to fly, Peter Pan also sings a new version of "You Can Fly". *Cartoon shorts of: **Pith Possum - Super-Dynamic Possum of Tomorrow: Son of the Cursed Black of Darkness (Shnookums and Meat #03) **Tex Tinster - The Best of the West: Stale Rider (Shnookums and Meat #07) Season 5 (2003-2004) Episode 40: Dining Goofy (Monday, 01. 12. December 2008) Goofy has nothing to do when his head-waiter duties are given to automated touch-screen computers and headset-wearing weasels. So he decides to help out everyone else with their jobs... with disastrous results. *Cartoon shorts of: **He's Bonkers D. Bobcat: Going Bonkers **Shnookums & Meat!: Cabin Fever (Shnookums and Meat #06) **Marsupilami: Jumpin' Jungle Jive Episode 41: Halloween with Hades (Tuesday, 02. 12. December 2008) When Hades' amorous advances are rebuffed by Maleficent, he turns to Bonkers to learn how to win her heart. *Cartoon shorts of: **Marsupilami: Cropsy-Turvy (Marsupilami #13) **Marsupilami: Marsupilami Meets Doctor Normanstein (Marsupilami #07) Episode 42: Pete's House of Villains (Wednesday, 03. 12. December 2008) Pete arrives at the club saying everything stinks, So, Bonkers and the gang decide to let Pete run the show with some help from the Disney Villains. After the first cartoon, some of the villain staff were doing bad stuff to the guests, so Pete fires them one by one. Later, Pete gives up being the manger, and Mickey takes back ownership. *Cartoon shorts of: **Sebastian the Crab from "The Little Mermaid": A Crabby Honeymoon (segment of Marsupilami #12) **Raw Toonage (Host Segment): Don Karnage and Captain Hook (Raw Toonage #02) **He's Bonkers D. Bobcat: Basic Sparning Episode 43: Bonkers Vs. Shelby (Thursday, 04. 12. December 2008) When Mrs. Turtle brings her baby Shelby to the club to perform, Bonkers has a very hard time trying to catch Shelby and get him on stage. *Cartoon shorts of: **Marsupilami: Aventurous Tails **Marsupilami: Marsuper-Duper Episode 44: Huey, Dewey and Louie (Friday, 05. 12. December 2008) On a day dedicated to three nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie, someone's stealing all the nuts at Raw Toonage, It's up to Donald Duck to get to the bottom of this "nutty" problem. *Cartoon shorts of: **Totally Tastless Videos: From Toon Star at the Top... To Zany Rookie Cap **Tex Tinster - The Best of the West: Hey, Careful. That's My Cerebellum (Shnookums and Meat #12) **He's Bonkers D. Bobcat: I Outagh Be In Toons Episode 45: Suddleny Grumbles (Saturday, 06. 12. December 2008) On the hottest day of the year, Grumbles breaks the Raw Toonage's air conditioner with the hopes of driving away the customers, and then shutting down Bonkers and the gang for good. Problem is, Grumbles loves the heat. *Cartoon shorts of: **Shnookums & Meat!: Step-Ladder to Heaven (Shnookums and Meat #07) **Totally Tastless Videos: Fun and Adventure with a Wacky Jungle Critter Episode 46: Humphrey the Bear in the House (Sunday, 07. 12. December 2008) When the Magic Brooms go on vacation, Bonkers hires Ranger J. Audobon Woodlore and the Brownstone Bears to be Raw Toonage clean-up crew. *Cartoon shorts of: **Tex Tinster - The Best of the West: My Spine Hurts (Shnookums and Meat #10) **Raw Toonage (Host Segment): Fat Cat and Magica DeSpell Episode 47: Shnookums & Meat's Christmas List (Monday, 07. 12. December 2009) Shnookums the cat and the dog Meat has gotten her hooves on anta's "Naughty or Nice" list and is going to read it out loud at the end of the show. It's hard to keep it secret because EVERYONE wants to know just who exacty is on the "naughty" list. *Cartoon shorts of: **Raw Toonage (Host Segment): Badly Animated Man with Jiminy Cricket, Tinkerbell and Professor Owl **Tex Tinster - The Best of the West: Loathsome Dove (Shnookums and Meat #06) Episode 48: Ask Von Drake (Tuesday, 08. 12. December 2009) When know-it-all Ludwig Von Drake seems to actually know it all, Bonkers is out to prove him wrong. *Cartoon shorts of: **Pith Possum - Super-Dynamic Possum of Tomorrow: Return of the Dark Mask of Phantom Blackness (Shnookums and Meat #10) **Tex Tinster - The Best of the West: The Magnificent Eleven (Shnookums and Meat #07) Episode 49: Pluto Vs. Figaro (Wednesday, 09. 12. December 2009) When Pluto seems to have too much work around the club, Bonkers hires Mickey and Minnie decide he could use Figaro as an assistant cat. The two get along just like dogs and cats. *Cartoon shorts of: **Tex Tinster - The Best of the West: Saddlesores, Sagebrush and Seaweed (Shnookums and Meat #08) **Marsupilami: Houba, Houba-Hop **Totally Tastless Videos: So You Think You Know Everything, Do You? (Raw Toonage #05) Season 6 (2004) Episode 50: Snow Day (Thursday, 10. 12. December 2009) It's snow day and Salty the Seal appears the Raw Toonage, Later on, Professor Ludwig Von Drake gives Salty the Seal his "Seal of Approval" which some of the other staff member are reminded that Ludwig Von Drake said that first. *Cartoon shorts of: **Tex Tinster - The Best of the West: Slap-Happy Trails (Shnookums and Meat #09) **Pith Possum - Super-Dynamic Possum of Tomorrow: Return of the Night of Blacker Darkness (Shnookums and Meat #05) **Shnookums & Meat!: Something Fishy (Shnookums and Meat #10) Episode 51: House of Turkey (Friday, 11. 12. December 2009) Mr. Turkey is a guest star at Raw Toonage and is worried that some of the guest are wanting to eat him. *Cartoon shorts of: **Totally Tastless Videos: Badly Animated Man (Raw Toonage #11) **Sebastian the Crab from "The Little Mermaid": Room Service (segment of Marsupilami #02) **Marsupilami: Wanna Be Ruler? (Raw Toonage #07) Episode 52: Bonkers' Christmas Carper (Saturday, 12. 12. December 2009) Grumbles and the three villains' plan to wreck at Raw Toonage by stealing the all presents backfires. *Cartoon shorts of: **Marsupilami: Safari So Good (Marsupilami #12) **Raw Toonage (Host Segment): Professor Ludwig Von Drake (Raw Toonage #01) **He's Bonkers D. Bobcat: Spatula Party (Bonkers #40) Specials / Films Raw Toonage's Magical Christmas - Snowed at the Show (Friday, 02. 11. November 2001) When a huge snowstrom leaves everyone stranded, Bonkers D. Bobcat and the all the other guests at Raw Toonage mend his Christmas party, The fun starts when Jiminy Cricket pulls out their favorite holiday movies and everyone starts to reminisce. Their magical memories soon put everyone in the Christmas mood-even star, who ultimately becomes the star of the evening. *five Cartoon shorts of: **He's Bonkers D. Bobcat: Gobble, Gobble Bonkers (Bonkers #35) **Marsupilami: The Puck Stops Here (Marsupilami #04) **He's Bonkers D. Bobcat: Quest for Firewood (Bonkers #35) **Shnookums & Meat!: Jingle Bells, Something Smells (Shnookums and Meat #12) **He's Bonkers D. Bobcat: Ski Patrol (Bonkers #20) Raw Toonage's House of Villains - Halloween with Agrabah's Enemies (Friday, 05. 9. September 2003) It's Halloween at Raw Toonage, and the villains from "Aladdin" are planning a trick to get Bonkers D. Bobcat and the all other guests out the Raw Toonage so that they run the Raw Toonage and change into the House of Villains. Will Aladdin to stop those villains and turn it back into the Raw Toonage. *nine Cartoon shorts of: **Marsupilami: Marsupilami Meets Doctor Normanstein (Marsupilami #07) **He's Bonkers D. Bobcat: Sheerluck Bonkers (Bonkers #40) **Marsupilami: The Wizard of Mars (Marsupilami #04) **Totally Tastless Videos: Poulltygeist (Raw Toonage #06) **Marsupilami: Royal Foil (Marsupilami #12) **Sebastian the Crab from "The Little Mermaid": Basic Insting (segment of Marsupilami #10) **Marsupilami: Cropsy-Turvy (Marsupilami #13) **Shnookums & Meat!: Night of the Living Shnookums (Shnookums and Meat #11) **Marsupilami: Witch Doctor is Which? (Marsupilami #10) Soundtrack *Inculdes **01. Rockin' at the Raw Toonage (Brain Setzer) **02. Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? (Jim Cummings) **03. We are the Three Caballeros (Tony Anselmo, Rob Paulson and Carlos Alazraqui) **04. The Donald Duck Song (Bill Farmer) **05. I'm No Fool (Eddie Carroll) **06. A Parrot's Life for Me (Gilbert Gottfrield) **07. Everybody Wants to be a Woof (Frank Welker) **08. Grim, Grinning Ghosts (Jim Cummings and Jeff Bennett) **09. The Mad Hatter's Song (Corey Burton and Maurice LaMarche) **10. Goofy's Song (Bill Farmer) **11. Me the Bobcat and I'm the Dog (Jim Cummings, Jeff Bennett and Nancy Cartwright) **12. I Wanna Be Like You (Jim Cummings and Steve Mackall) **13. The Angry Peopler Village Song (Chours) **14. The Best Christmas of All (from "Raw Toonage's Magical Christmas - Snowed at the Show") **15. Biddidli, Bobbidli, Boo (Jonathan Freeman and Gilbert Gottfrield) **16. Soup or Salad, Fries or Biscuits (Bill Farmer) **17. Boom Da Boom (Disney Version) (Jim Cummings) **18. Fawn-Crockett (Nancy Cartwright) **19. Mortimer Mouse (Nancy Cartwright, Russi Taylor and June Foray) **20. You Can Fly, You Can Fly, You Can Fly! (Disney Version) (Bayne Weaver) **21. It's Our House Now! (from "Raw Toonage's House of Villains - Halloween at Agrabah's Enemies") **22. That's Fawn Deer (Nancy Cartwright) **23. Humphrey Hop (Corey Burton) **24. The Ludwig Von Drake Song (Corey Burton) **25. Rockin' at the Raw Toonage (Closing Credits) See also *''Disney's Bonkers'' (1993-1995) *''Disney's Marsupilami'' (1993-1994) *''Disney's Raw Toonage'' (1992-1993) *''Disney's Shnookums and Meat'' (1995-1996) Category:Disney television networks Category:Template documentation Category:Videos Category:Site administration Category:Help desk Category:Templates Category:Article stubs Category:Article management templates Category:Images Category:Infobox templates Category:Copyright Category:Community Category:Content Category:Category templates Category:General wiki templates Category:Organization Category:Site maintenance Category:Browse Category:Site administration Category:Infobox templates Category:Site administration Category:Forums